


'Cause you're my, my sweet lover

by tharnstype



Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Smut, Tenderness, it's not that rough tho, mewgulf are just two guys who love eo very very much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharnstype/pseuds/tharnstype
Summary: It's a quiet Sunday morning, Mew and Gulf are so overwhelmingly, absolutely in love. The more they think about it, the more they believe they were meant to be together like this. Mew uses his mouth to show the younger man how strong his love for him is AKA Gulf gets a blowjob :)
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	'Cause you're my, my sweet lover

**Author's Note:**

> * the lyrics at the beginning are originally from the song Baby Boy by Big Brovaz however they're also used as a sample by Stormzy in the song Rachael's Little Brother which is where I heard them and felt the need to write this. You can listen to Stormzy's song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NMi_5SDw_Ek (the lyrics in question come from the bridge of the song, at 3:55)

_If you were to go, I dunno_  
_You're the only one who sweeps me off my feet_  
_Makes my soul go weak_  
_The only one that makes my heart want to beat and_  
_I could never live without you_  
_You know that what I feel has to be true_  
_'Cause you're my, my sweet lover *_

It was an early Sunday morning, two men were enjoying a gentle moment of quiet in the privacy of the older man's bedroom. Sunlight filtered through the blinds, casting a pretty glow over Gulf's still sleeping body. Mew loved moments like these, there was an almost dream-like quality to being able to enjoy the slow peaceful times they got to themselves and a part of him wished he could lay next to Gulf like this forever. Even in sleep, Gulf looked angelic, his features soft and relaxed. Mew thought he was beautiful.

  
Gulf shifted as he gradually awoke, immediately he was greeted by soft, loving eyes and a hand tenderly brushing hair out of his face. He felt warmth spread through him as he looked at Mew, love and affection written all over his lover's face.

  
"Good morning, _tua-aeng_. Did you sleep well?" Mew asked him as he pulled him close, his face buried in the crook of Mew's neck and Mew's arms wrapping around him, holding him. Gulf _had_ slept well, he always did when his Phi was next to him. P'Mew was warm and whenever he held Gulf, the younger man instantly felt safer and more at peace. Gulf sighed happily as he took a deep breath in, inhaling the mix of Mew's cologne, his natural scent, and a light hint of sweat that lingered from the night before. He smelled distinctly masculine, the smell overwhelming yet comforting.

  
"I did Phi, I always do when you're next to me." Gulf murmured, quiet. He felt slightly exposed, as though he was revealing a deep secret. Sometimes the older man made him feel so loved, more loved than he'd ever felt in his life. P'Mew had always made him feel valued, important. As he lay in his lover's embrace he thought about the early days, back when they first began working together. In those days, Gulf was incredibly introverted, being around people was taxing and he'd often long for moments alone. P'Mew had always been so friendly, he'd initiate conversations with Gulf and would listen attentively to whatever Gulf had to say. He'd fill any gaps in conversation whenever Gulf didn't really know what to say with ease - never giving Gulf enough time to feel awkward or uncomfortable. As time went on, Gulf noticed himself opening up, becoming more confident around others. This change was something he accredited to P'Mew, the one person who'd been patient enough to break down his walls, who was genuinely interested in getting to know him. Now, over 500 days later, Gulf couldn't believe how lucky he was to have met the love of his life that day. What if he or P'Mew hadn't attended those auditions? Would he feel this feel this complete? He didn't like to think about it too much.

  
"Hey, you okay?" P'Mew took Gulf's head in his hands and gently moved him so that their eyes could meet. Gulf nodded, his eyes moving from Phi's eyes to his lips. In the moment he felt so grateful to be here right now, next to a man so gentle and loving that his heart swelled. He felt a sudden desire to kiss Mew and so he pressed his lips against the other man's. As the kiss deepened, Gulf felt himself melting, he figured that if the world stopped turning this second he'd die happy with the one person who completed him. 

  
As Nong sleepily reached up to capture his mouth in a kiss, Mew's hands moved from his head to his neck. He tilted N'Gulf's head back slightly, making the kiss easier and more comfortable. The kiss was slow like honey, lazy and Mew felt all the love he had for this man thrumming right under his skin. It used to shock him, how quickly he'd fallen for the younger man, how all consuming his love for him was. Mew knew that he'd do anything for Gulf, he'd jump through any hoop if it resulted in Gulf's happiness. Gulf had provided so much light to Mew's life, he'd do anything for the younger man, the one who made him feel whole. He'd once entertained the thought of how his life would've turned out had he never met Gulf that fateful day and felt a sense of dread so powerful he never thought about it again, instead choosing to think about how much love he had for his lover and how strongly his love was returned. What they had was unique, special, rare. They truly were soulmates, Mew felt. Destiny had brought them together and Mew now knew that he'd met his other half, they complimented one another so perfectly - their differences still remained to this day but they understood each other so well, had so much respect for each other that rather than causing problems the differences between the two men only made their relationship stronger. 

  
"We have the whole morning to ourselves, you know?" Mew commented as the kiss ended and he moved to mouth messily at Gulf's neck. It was with this movement that the mood that morning shifted into something heavier, more heated. Gulf tilted his head to the side, giving Mew more room to kiss him. He gasped softly as his Phi sucked bruises into the delicate skin before licking over the tender red marks. They both knew they'd be scolded for the marks, but right now, neither one of the men could bring themselves to care.

  
Gulf felt himself being pushed onto his back and then the weight of his Phi pressing him firmly against the bed. The young man whined softly, being under his Phi like this was nice, P'Mew was broad, he easily covered Gulf's far more slender body with his own. This was yet another difference between the two of them that Gulf loved. He loved feeling tiny whenever P'Mew was around. Sometimes Gulf purposefully made himself smaller around the older man, it excited him and made him feel safe. The way his fingers fit perfectly between P'Mew's when they held hands, the way Phi would pick him up as if he was weightless, the way P'Mew's arms would unconsciously reach for him, wrapping around his waist just right, all these were reminders of how the two of them were meant for one another. As if they were soulmates, Gulf truly believed they were.

  
Gulf was brought out of his thoughts as he felt Mew kissing his way down his neck, to his chest, briefly latching onto a nipple and sucking at the sensitive skin, before continuing down to his stomach and hips. Gulf was moaning softly, his hands hesitating for only a second before they reached for Mew, his fingers tangling in the older man's hair and encouraging the man above him to move lower.

  
He felt P'Mew inch closer and closer to his cock, which at this point was fully hard and lightly leaking pre-come. His breath caught in his throat as he looked down and was greeted with the sight of Mew's mouth directly above his cock. Phi was looking right at him, a smirk on his face as he pressed a light, teasing kiss on Gulf's still clothed erection before moving down further and focused his attention to the smooth expanse of Gulf's inner thighs. Mew took his time sucking yet more bruises onto delicate skin before soothing his work with his tongue, gentle, loving.

  
"Beautiful..." Gulf heard the older man murmur as Mew's attention was currently taken up admiring his handiwork. Gulf knew that he'd be littered with dark blue and purple marks over the next few days and the thought always excited him. It made him feel owned, knowing the evidence of their lovemaking lingered on his body, evidence that only they knew existed. Gulf loved it in a way he could never fully express. 

  
"Phi, _c'mon_ , don't tease... I _need_ you." Gulf felt himself becoming desperate. He was so hard it was beginning to hurt and the need for release was becoming stronger with each passing minute. He sighed, relieved as he felt P'Mew's hands pull down his boxers. Once the piece of cloth was well out of the way Gulf moaned as he felt the older man press kisses up his shaft, from the base right up to the head before licking up the pre-come that had been pouring from the slit. Gulf was quickly becoming overwhelmed and so when Mew's mouth descended upon his cock fully he let out a cry and bucked his hips upwards, his cock jerking at _finally_ receiving attention.

  
Distantly, he heard his boyfriend gag and instantly felt guilty for the lack of warning. He pressed his hips down against the bed and did his best to hold onto what little self control he had left. Mew must've noticed because it was then that he reached for Gulf's hand and placed it upon his head, encouraging the younger man to guide his pace. Gulf took the hint and tightened his hold, gently rocking his hips and he pulled Mew's head further down his cock. Being prepared this time, Mew opened his mouth wider, so as to avoid accidentally hurting N'Gulf with his teeth and grabbed at his lover's hips, signalling that Gulf could fuck his mouth.

  
Gulf felt himself slipping away from rational thought as he fucked up into the warm wetness of P'Mew's mouth. Even if this moment, his heart skipped a beat as he thought about how much Phi must trust him to allow this to happen.

  
Suddenly, P'Mew swallowed around Gulf, his cock hitting the back of the man he loved's throat. He wasn't going to last much longer. His moans were getting louder, whinier and he felt slightly embarrassed as he heard the pitch of his voice increasing. He looked down and when he saw P'Mew, his mouth stretched around his cock, his eyes dazed and glassy with tears, his pupils blown out so much his irises looked jet black, a pretty flush dusting his high cheekbones, and his brows furrowed in concentration Gulf knew he was a goner. 

  
"Phi! Oh God Phi I-I'm gonna come, I'm coming!" Seconds after crying out a strained warning he felt himself let go. The sheer force of his orgasm was so intense that he momentarily worried he was going to black out. Mew swallowed down his come and gently pulled off his cock before kissing his way back up Gulf's body. Gulf felt so good, his mind and body sated, he felt cherished and precious.

  
"I love you." Gulf giggled softly upon hearing Phi's voice, horse and strained. As he looked into his eyes the giggles died and he felt a love so strong it overwhelmed him. Mirroring their positions from earlier, he held his Phi's face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss. He tasted himself on P'Mew's mouth and briefly thought that it should be gross. It should be, but Gulf didn't mind one bit. 

  
"I love you too Phi, let's stay like this forever." Gulf had never wanted anything more in his life, he couldn't imagine being without P'Mew. Thinking about living without this man by his side was unbearable, every day, Phi seemed to find new ways to make him feel special, loved. Gulf never wanted to lose him.   
"I'll never let you go Nong, you have no idea how important you are to me." Mew kissed him one final time before hearing N'Gulf's tummy rumbling, followed by yet more giggles. Mew decided Gulf's laughter was the prettiest sound he'd ever heard.

  
"I'll never leave you Phi, can we get breakfast? I'll thank you properly for this morning after we've eaten." Mew was absolutely the luckiest man in the whole world.


End file.
